A Silent Killer
by FunnyLover13
Summary: A young girl is stalked in the shadows. Will she be able to escape? And what does it want? A Slenderman story (Story One of Slenderman Mini-Series).
1. Closer and Closer

**A Silent Killer**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Slenderman; the original creator is Victor Surge. I only the story idea and characters involved.**

* * *

"Hey, you guys. Ever hear of the Slenderman?"

Amanda's ears perked up; she looked from her book and saw a few girls from her school. She recognized the three: Heather, Janey, and Donna from her History class.

_'Slender Man?'_

Intrigued, Amanda pretended to continue reading her book as she began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"No, never heard of him." Donna said bored, sipping her shake. "What about it?"

"Well," Heather started to remember, twirling her raven hair. "It's said that he lurks in the deepest parts of the woods. Y'know, those parts you can't go in when you're little?"

The other two nodded.

"Well, you see, he comes out when you go deep **deep** into those parts. And he really likes to come out when night falls."

Amanda scooted a bit closer to hear more; her heart raced a little, but she ignored it for the time being.

"W-What does he look like?" Janey asked nervously, the blue-haired girl being the scaredy-cat of the group.

"He suppose to wear a black business suit and be at least 8-ft tall," Heather exaggerated with her arms. "He also has a creepy thin body. Like _super_ thin. With these very long fingers that'll stretch out at you."

There was a sudden sting in the pit of Amanda's stomach; out of nowhere, fear came over her, and she didn't ignore how her heart rate sped up.

"His skin's albino, like a ghost, and… get this…" The raven-haired leaned in to the other girls secretively, smirking:

"He has **no** **face**."

Amanda twitched a little as sudden fear pounded inside her; something was wrong with that story. It sounded…hauntingly familiar…

"Re-Really?" Janey whimpered, hiding her face behind blue hair.

"Yeah.." Heather said in a low voice. "What's worse is that you can't see him, but _he_ can see you. And if you _do_ see him, **run**. Run real fast and far away before he can get you."

"T-Then you'll be safe?"

"…No" Heather replied. "'Cuz after you leave the woods, he'll continue to _**stalk**_ you.

The fear was eating at her now, telling Amanda to leave immediately.

_'Leave…Get out of there.'_

"He'll appear out the corner of your eyes. He'll appear in your pictures, inching closer and closer towards you."

_'Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!'_

"He'll appear in your dreams and plague your thoughts. You'll never be safe until you go mad in the head and kill yourself or…until he comes for you."

"Th-Then what?" Janey clung on tightly to an unamused Donna.

Heather smiles sinisterly: "You're never seen again until later….when your body's all **chopped** up."

_'Get out **NOW!**'_

A sudden slam of a book startled the three girls; Amanda had abruptly gotten up from her seat, breathing slowly.

"Amanda?"

She jerked a bit, looking towards them; slowly, she picked up her book, blushing in embarrassment. "S-Sorry…Was I too loud?"

"Oh, no!'' Donna said, smiling reassuringly. "Did you hear us talking over here?"

"O-Only a little." The brunette states, walking over to sit with them. "So… you know about t-the…?"

"The Slenderman? Yeah, I just heard it recently." Heather said, looking at Amanda. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Uh, no! No…" She says softly, though a little doubtfully as well. "I…had already heard about it. T-To be honest, it creeps me out."

"Speaking of which," Janey jumped in. "Why are you telling us this, Heather?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with _us_?"

"Well…I was thinking," Heather said hopefully. "That we go to the forest near your house Donna and-"

"**NO.**" Donna said firmly, straightening her own brunette hair; she leaned back in her seat, giving her friend a stern look.

"I am not getting mixed up with one of your little stunts this time, Heather."

"I'm with Donna on this." Janey agreed meekly. "I don't wanna see the Slenderman."

"Oh, c'mon guys!'' Heather chuckled. "It'll be fun! 'Sides, it's not like he's _real_." She playfully nudges Amanda with her elbow. "Right, Amanda? There's nothing to really fear."

But Amanda couldn't hear. She was too caught up with the details…

A 8-ft tall, slender, no-faced man. It sounded just like-

_'No…it couldn't be.'_

"Amanda?"

She looked at Donna, who wore a face of concern. "You ok over there? You're shaking quite a bit."

"Uh, yeah…" Amanda said, gathering her book and getting up. "I-I'm fine."

"Wait, where are you going?" The bluenette asked softly, Janey and the girls watching Amanda walk towards the entrance of the cafe.

She paused briefly, her heart still racing and the dreadful feeling not fading away.

"Home." She said simply. "My mama's going to scold me again if I'm late. I'll see you guys at school."

The brunette throws them a forced smile and leaves in a hurry, leaving the other girls in slight confusion.

* * *

Amanda noticed she was walking a bit quicker than she usually did. That Slenderman talking really riled her up, and she wanted nothing more than to get home.

Her house was a mere two blocks down the street…but to her, it seemed like a mile.

The feeling was growing stronger now and Amanda really wanted to get to the safety of her room.

Stopping at a crowded intersection, Amanda took slow and quiet breaths to calm herself; she tried clearing her thoughts, which seemed difficult at that moment…

_'Calm down, Amanda. You almost lost it back there.'_

The light changed green and she walked with the rest to the other side, her mind still racing.

_'He's not real, okay? He's not **real**…'_

But she couldn't kid herself; she _knew_ he existed.

And as she crossed the street, Amanda looked out the corner of her dark blue eye and saw him.

Her heart pounded against her chest…she knew he was coming for her.

And he was getting closer.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Well, this is my first attempt at a long horror story. I hope you guys will enjoy it!)**


	2. My Nightly Stalker

**Chapter 2**

Amanda practically ran down the block, her heart pumping faster than usual...

Her whole body was racing with growing panic, and her house seem to be miles away, stretching farther from her reach with each step she took.

Overwhelming dread ate at her heart, and that warning voice whispered in her mind, urgently saying she would not be safe unless she was in her house.

The minute she saw the familiar white steps and the the rock garden of her house, Amanda cut through the front lawn and hurried up the porch.

That feeling of dread did not diminishing at all; in fact, it grew _**more**_, as she was now stuck with trying to open her door.

Behind her, Amanda could fear something eyeing her darkly, its gaze glaring menacingly at her soul and aching for her pain. Of course, when she'd look around, there was no one there...just her vacantly empty neighborhood...

But seeing _nothing_...scared her even more...

The brunette felt herself panting in fear, the feeling of another presence not leaving.

Each time she looked around, panic struck harder at her chest, telling her someone was **coming**...

Getting closer towards her cowering state...

Standing right **_behind_** her...just staring...and **waiting**...

A small click of the keyhole made the pressure ceased on her heart, and Amanda swung it open quickly. She ran into her house, slamming the door shut and sliding down its frame to catch her breath in slow, heaping gulps.

"Amanda, is that you?"

The sound of her mother's voice startled her, but was comforting nonetheless. Amanda looked to the kitchen, still trying to calm her heart.

"Y-yeah mama! It's me."

She got up from the door and rushed to the bathroom before her mother could utter another word.

* * *

Slamming the door shut, Amanda gazed briefly at her feet, her breathing still panicked and fast, before turning on the faucet.

Cool water steadily poured down as she splashed it all over her tan face; its cold relief relaxed her mind softly, and the girl was able to clear her head for a bit.

But...as she slowly began to realize her situation, Amanda looked to the mirror, her reflection a look of fear.

She knew she had seen _**him**_.

He was among the crowd at the intersection, undetected as always...

No one seem to pay him any attention...almost as if...he was invisible to them...

And…he was _closer_ than last month.

Amanda could help but panic a bit more; she groaned, running her hands through her long brunette hair.

She thought she'd left him behind in the past; back in her hometown.

She thought she'd escaped him...but...it was not to be…

He came back.

That **_monster_** had finally found her again, and he was going to come get her...

Amanda knew that it wouldn't be long before she came face to face to her fate.

Sighing, the young girl grabbed her pink towel and wiped her face, pondering about her options...

Which weren't a lot...

Could she tell her parents about him?

...They'd probably freak out, thinking it's some stalker or whatever, and call the police...

_'...There goes my other option...'_

Calling the police would be no-go as well...they'd probably think she's playing around, or worse, insane...

Then...should she try to...**_fight_** back?

Amanda shuddered deeply at the last suggestion...

The brunette didn't want it to come down to that because she didn't want to face him...she knew her chances of surviving would be slim.

She slowly looked up from the towel to the mirror, a look of worry on her face.

_'...What am I going to do…'_

"Amanda?" her mother called from the hallway, knocking on the bathroom door lightly. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, mama."

Turning off the faucet, Amanda opened the door to her mother, seeing her slightly concerned face.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" The older brunette asked softly, her green eyes lowered a bit. "You seem to be on edge lately."

"It's nothing mama."

Amanda shrugged to look alright, even though that was far from the truth.

"Just nervous about the exams. I'll be okay, alright? Don't worry so much."

Her mother looked unsure for a bit until she planted a kiss on her daughter's head, smiling sweetly.

"If you say so." She replied fondly, patting Amanda's cheek and heading back to the kitchen.

"Now, go get some of that homework done. Dinner'll be ready by the time your father gets home."

"Yes mama."

* * *

The once blue sky grew to a sudden darkness as evening rolled in. The moon shone through the gray clouds, and the stars dotted the sky in tiny twinkles.

Amanda set her pen to the side as she yawned quietly, having finished the rest of her homework.

"Time for me to turn in."

A small meow uttered under her feet; she looked down sweetly and picked up her brown cat.

"C'mon, Fred. Let's go to sleep."

The brunette turned her desk lamp off and walked to her window; a cool breeze seeped through, coming from the woods outside.

She and her parents lived near the wooded area of the neighborhood, since they couldn't afford a house near downtown.

Although the woods were several yards away from her house, it still creep the hell out of Amanda..

And that unnerving feeling lingered even more…for she knew now that _**he**_ was lurking around within its darkness.

Amanda sighed, pulling at the blinds when her eyes trailed to the woods again.

She felt her heart stopped as her eyes widen in fear; a cold chill ran down her spine and frozen her body.

Staring out into the thick woods, she saw **him**.

Even in the darkness of the night, the girl saw him perfectly, his being blending in with the depths of the woods...

His faceless unnerving stare directed at her.

Fred saw him too and bared his teeth as he hissed, his presence making the feline glare heatedly.

Amanda let her cat jump down as she started to shake terribly.

He just stood there...**staring**...

_**Waiting**_...

Quickly snapping out of her trance, Amanda slammed the window shut and pulled the blinds down. Backing away in panic, she rushed into bed and pulled the covers over her, her body uncontrollably shaking.

_'He's getting closer.' _

Her time was running out.

It'd only be a matter of time before he came for her and then...

_'Don't think about it, Amanda! Just don't **think** about it. Go to sleep.'_

But she couldn't...she couldn't sleep at all...

Not when he was out there, outside her house...so close and intimidating...

Each day, he was getting closer...closer to be near her house...

Closer to being outside her bedroom window...

And...tall enough to come forth...and reach through with his long thin limbs.

_'Please don't come for me.'_ She whimpered aloud to herself quietly. _'Go away like last time. Don't come back. Please! Go away! Go away….go…away…'_

Despite the terror she felt, Amanda somehow found the strength to go to sleep, her fears edging towards her with every step…

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Memories of Past Terror

**Chapter 3**

_I ran as fast as I could._

_Mommy told me not to go into the woods, but everyone was playing hide in seek..._

_I thought the woods would be fun to hide in..._

_But now I know why mommy didn't want me to go inside them…_

_The boogeyman lives in the woods._

_I saw him from far away in the foggy-gray trees..._

_He was with Timmy from next door, and he looked very, very afraid._

_I was afraid too...so I stayed behind a big tree and watched._

_I saw it when he picked Timmy high up into the air._

_When Timmy was crying a lot._

_I saw it when all these monster arms came from the boogeyman's back._

_And Timmy began to scream loud._

_Then…the boogeyman ripped him apart and started to eat him._

_He looked up to see me. Even though we were far apart, I knew he looked right at me, bright red blood dripping down his face._

_That's what scared me the most; that he had no face._

_The boogeyman stood up and dropped Timmy's ripped tummy to the ground. _

_He started walking to the tree and I sunk back...I wanted to run very badly, but I was too scared to try._

_When the boogeyman stopped in front of me, I saw that he was very, **VERY** tall. He wore a business suit like daddy's and his hands were messy with Timmy's blood. _

_He stands there, looking at me; I was so afraid that I wet myself..._

_'Run'_

_I could hear Mommy's voice in my ear. _

_'Run real fast and far away if you see a bad stranger.'_

_The boogeyman tilted his head and raised a long arm to reach for me. I backed away from him, but he got closer._

**_'RUN!'_**

_I listened to Mommy's voice and ran away, back to my house._

_...But...where was I?_

_This wasn't the way home...all the trees looked the same..._

_I think I was lost..._

_I looked back and saw him just standing back._

_Looking at me._

_Now...I was still running away from the boogeyman._

_I ran faster and began to cry._

_This was scary! I don't want the boogeyman to get me._

_'Someone, HELP!'_

_"Oof!" I tripped over a rock and fall, skinning a knee._

_"O-Oww…"_

**_"YOu cAn neVeR eSCaPE fRoM HEre…"_**

_I was crying loudly now because my knee hurt very much...but I looked behind me to see him..._

_Standing as tall as a tree...looking down at me._

_"...N-No..."_

_The boogeyman said nothing else before he reached down at my face-_

**"NO!"**

Amanda shot up like a bullet, causing Fred to meow in sudden shock and tumble off the bed.

She grabbed at her chest to settle her beating heart before slowly looking towards her closed window.

The blinds laid against the frame, still blocking the view of the woods from her gaze...

Finally calming her breathe, it only took a few minutes before the brunette wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry silently.

The dreams were getting worse...they were becoming more lucid...more **_real_**...

She was remembering the memories of that day...when she first met him.

Amanda was 5 years old and wanted to play in the woods; of course, mama told her _**not**_ to go.

...Then again, she was a hard-headed child...while playing with friends, she decided it would be a great idea to hide in the woods...

But that happiness soon turned to fear...

Now all she could remember was him **_killing_** Timmy…him _chasing_ after her.

In those moments, she was truly terrified for her life...

Hours later, she would awake in her bed, her parents standing over her in worry.

They said a neighbor found her unconscious while fishing, and they gave her the scolding of a lifetime...

...And the next morning, Timmy Harrison would be reported missing...

A search party was spread out the entire area, but they never found his body...

Everyone immediately thought he was kidnapped...but Amanda knew...

She knew **HE** killed Timmy.

And he knew she _saw_ him kill Timmy.

He was the Slenderman.

The demonic being that lurked through the woods and killed all who trespassed in them...

And he made it clear on that day...that he would come for her next.

Why he didn't outright kill her, Amanda would never know.

But she did knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she was **dead**.

Sniffing, Amanda felt her cat nudge his head against her leg, trying to comfort her; smiling softly, she reached for Fred and patted his head.

"Sorry I woke you." The brunette chuckled to the cat, slowly stroking his brown fur.

She then looked at the window, the blinds still blocking the backyard...

Anxiousness beating at her heart, she got up and walked cautiously to the window.

She grabbed the blinds carefully, her hand shaking for fear that she would see him still standing out there...

**_Waiting_**...

Sighing deeply to calm herself, Amanda yanked the blinds up and looked out to the woods..

...He was gone.

The night sky still twinkled with stars, and the woods were still dark...

But, with relief calming her rapid heart rate, she was happy to know that he left her alone...

Even if it were just a bit...

She left the shade up and went back to sleep, slightly pleading that she wouldn't see him again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. It Never Ends

**Chapter 4**

A year...

A year has passed since Amanda last saw him outside her house...

When she awoke that morning, she was anxious as usual, already expecting his dreadful presence sometime that day...

But...he never showed...

She even looked out to the woods that night, yet she didn't see his freakishly tall figure in the distance.

_'H-he's just trying to torment me...h-he want's me to let my guard down...'_

And she truly did believe this...being the demonic _monster_ he was, Amanda figured Slenderman was just playing around with his…**"prey"**.

But...days soon turn to months...

Fall soon turned into Spring...

And her birthday soon turned to Christmas...

After a year of his absence, Amanda finally came to the conclusion that...

He grew bored of her...

She became relieved that he had stopped stalking her.

Without the Slenderman around, Amanda was able to go to school without any worries...

She was able to make real friends and not worry about _endangering_ them...

She could be able to smile happily and be sincere about it...

...Amanda could finally be at_ ease_.

The brunette became convinced...that after a year of not seeing him...

He didn't want to hurt her anymore...

The poor girl would never know what would happen next...

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, and they were in the middle of free period.

Amanda had managed to become good friends with the girls from History class, thanks to the absence of the demon.

And now she was busy chatting up with the other girls, smiling without a care.

They were all giggling elatedly, talking about current school news.

Like upcoming prep rallies, the recent football games...

And _especially_ about the cutest boys in school.

"This is a sudden side of you, Amanda. I've never _seen_ you like this." Janey replied, her usual meek nature replaced with soft laughter.

"Yeah." Donna punched her arm playfully, grinning. "For the past few months, you've been awesome to be around. What happen to make you so cheerful~~?"

"Oh, y'know." Amanda stretched back in her seat, feeling very much relaxed.

"Just the exams and all. Now that they're over, I feel at ease."

Of course, that was a big, fat lie. But she wasn't about to make her new found friends worried.

"That's great" Heather smiled before nudging her arm gently. "Hey…Matt Lewis is looking your way~"

Amanda almost falls out her chair and looks up to him; Matt smiled and offered her a wave.

A sweet blush grazed her tan skin, and the brunette waved back shyly, her heart thumping a bit.

Matt Lewis was the hottest boy in her class, and she had a crush on him for quite some time..

It made her heart skip a beat that he was paying attention to her.

_'Oh…this day couldn't get any better…'_

"Look! He's coming this way!" Heather whispers excited, wiggling her eyebrows to her .

_'I stand corrected!'_

She toys with her dark brown hair, trying to look cool as she watches him make his way to her table.

"Hey girls." His voice was so deep and smooth, it took everything for the girls _not_ to swoon and for Amanda _not_ to faint.

He really was a hottie.

"Hi~ Matt~"

The three girls pushed Amanda towards him, giving her the "thumbs up."

She looked at them briefly, the blush still on her face, before giving the handsome boy a coy look.

"H-hello Matthew…"

Matt smiled brightly, his green eyes gleaming. "Hey, Amanda. You're _just_ the girl I was looking for."

"R-Really?"

Small squeals echoed in the background from the girls, and her heart started to thump louder in her chest.

The sliver-haired boy rubbed his neck, as if he was embarrassed. Then, a soft blush lands on both his cheeks, making the girls swoon in their minds.

"Well…I was wondering…if you weren't _busy_—"

"I-I'm not."

He smiles happily and places his hands on both her shoulders.

"Great! Then I can ask! Amanda…Would you do me the honor…"

She blushed in shock, not believing this was really happening...

_'T-This will be the first time a guy ever asked me out—'_

"…of helping me do Clean-Up Duty?"

Amanda nearly chocks on her breath, the other girls wincing.

"A swing and a miss…" Heather muttered rather loudly.

Donna flicks the ravenette in the head while urging Amanda on.

Amanda stood frozen, obviously embarrassed.

_'Well…it's not a date. But it's a start.'_

"S-Sure...I-I would love to."

"Really?!" Matt does her the honor of hugging the girl tightly, to which she happily melts into the hold. "Thanks so much. I knew I could count on you, Amanda."

"A-Anytime…" She sighs dreamily.

_'Yeah…Definitely worth it.'_

Matt lets go and begins to leave before turning back; he offers the girl a cute grin, making her even more flustered.

"Oh, and Amanda…you look cute today."

The brunette's face turns hot red as the boy walks away, having worked his magic.

The others sigh softly, patting her back with support and congratulations.

"You did well, Amanda." Donna replied proudly, her eyes trailing along Matt's backside. "_Very_ good."

The girls laughed at Donna's perverseness while Amanda rested her head on a desk, sighing in content.

This was the life...

No more worries clouding around her head.

No more constant fear for her life.

She was finally in her happy place.

And _nothing_ could ruin it...

_'I'm finally at peace...'_

The brunette began to close her eyes when a dark voice echoed in her ears...

_**"...ChIlD..."**_

Her dark blue eyes flew open, and Amanda jumped to attention, looking up to peer out the window.

"…Huh?"

The wind blew into the deep woods, whooshing along like a ghost's whisper.

As her eyes scan the darkness of the forest, they locked onto a sight that made her blood run **cold**...

A sudden chill ran down her spine, and her body became vulnerable all over again.

**There…**

In the far distance…

She stared on, her eyes widen as the image burned in her mind.

There…**_he_** stood.

_**Waiting...**_

_'…No.'_

Amanda stood up suddenly, her dark blue eyes staring out the window in fear.

"Something wrong, Amanda?"

Hearing Heather, she turned to them and saw their concerned gazes.

"Oh, no. I-I thought I saw something outside."

She slowly sat down, trying to laugh it off.

"Probably my imagination."

The other girls looked out the window, but did not see the terror she saw...

Seeing nothing, they shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it.

The girls continued to chat happily, enjoying their time together...

But Amanda couldn't stop herself from shaking slightly in her seat...

_'...He came back...'_

* * *

The bell rings loudly, and the classes were dismissed for the day. The hallway filled with noisy students, many heading to their lockers to pack up and go home and some heading to their after-school classes.

Having not a care in the world...

The same couldn't be said for poor Amanda, of course...

She hurriedly went to her locker, not thinking about the girls or Matt…

Oh no.

It was **him** who plagued her mind yet again, his dark voice beginning to bring back horrible memories...

He was back…

And he wouldn't leave until he **_had_** her...

_'I-It doesn't make sense…W-Why would he wait for so long?!'_

While she rattled through her locker, a hand softly touches her shoulder, causing the girl to jump and squeal a little.

Heather laughs shortly before raising her eyebrow at her in amusement.

"What's wrong, Amanda~?" She teased, crossing her arms. "Too busy thinking about Matt to pay attention?"

"Y-Yeah…" Amanda slowly stuffs her bag, the blacked-haired girl leaning against a red locker.

"...Are you ok, sweetie? You seem a little skittish…"

Amanda stops before looking to the girl and giving her a fake smile. "I-It's nothing, really. I'm just worried about this afternoon. What if I mess up with Matt?"

_'Wh-What if…**HE** comes to get me?'_

Heather rolls her eyes before smacking Amanda on the forehead playfully. "Gosh, You act like Janey, sometimes…"

She huffs softly but beams at Amanda, patting her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. I mean, he called you cute. It's _obvious_ that you have some type of chance with him."

Amanda blushes but smiles to Heather in gratitude. "Thanks...you're the best."

The girl smiles at the brunette, before putting an arm around her neck. Covering her mouth, she whispers devilishly:

"And just between you and me…if you guys _do_ end up kissing…give his butt a squeeze for me."

"HEATHER!" The perverted girl runs off laughing, a blushing Amanda running after her.

* * *

Students began to walk out the building and head home, many chatting to friends, and walking in groups..

None of them were aware of the danger that lurked so near...

In the distance, the woods stood still, save for the slight swaying of trees.

The wind blows through the bare trees, the forest noises fading into a dull silence as a dark presence was made known..

The tall figure stood there in the shadows of the school, staring towards the the second floor...

Had he wanted to show any emotions at that point, he would've smirked darkly in anticipation...

_**"sOOn…i'LL cOmE FoR yOu sOOn, ChiLd…"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. When the Light Go out

**Chapter 5**

"Could you help me with this?"

Amanda jerked out of her daydream to see green eyes staring at her amusingly.

She was suppose to be helping Matt clean out Room 105 and take boxes to the storage room...

But her mind had been completely occupied by a certain demonic being.

Now the silver-haired boy was holding the edge of a large box, waiting for her reply as he wore a cute smirk.

"Huh? ..._**Oh**_!"

The brunette blushes embarrassingly and grabs the other end to help him out.

"S-Sorry…"

Matt laughs softly, which makes her blush even more, as they lift the box out the room.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I can get a bit day-dreamy myself."

Amanda smiles sweetly, happy her crush was so understanding..But even though she felt this happiness, her fear still lingered in the back of her mind.

As they walked to the storage room, Amanda felt her heart speed up a bit...

Slenderman had came back for her...And he was just out there in the woods...

_Waiting_ for her to leave the school...

Chills ran along her spine, and she still couldn't understand why this was happening...

_'Dammit...what am I going to do now? I'm basically **trapped** here...'_

She worried silently, standing by the door as Matt placed the box inside. He gave her a sweet grin, and she returned it happily, hoping he didn't notice how skittish she was.

Closing the door, Matt turns to her and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Say…you've been acting pretty spaced out since we've started. Pennies for your thoughts?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!"

Well, **_that_** sounded more suspicious than she wanted it to be…

The boy gives her a skeptic look, but decides not to dwell on it.

"If you say so…"

He locks the door and turns towards the end of the hall, where an older man is busy locking up a classroom.

"Yo, Mr. Gordon." Matt waves him over. "We're done with Room 105. Anything else you want from us?"

Mr. Gordon walked over, his giant key chain jingling as he gave them both a toothy grin.

"No, everything looks to be in order. Say, you kids better get home. It's starting to get dark."

Amanda nodding, looking out the window to see it was, in fact, getting darker. "We'll be on our way, sir."

"Be careful out there, kiddos!"

The two of them leave, their footsteps echoing in the silent hallway as they headed back their lockers.

The school became darker and more menacing then it was earlier, shadows dancing along the walls, and classrooms engulfed in pitch-blackness. The hallways lights still shined overhead, but they did nothing to stop the growing darkness from outside from seeping in.

It made Amanda worry even more about what waited outside for her...

* * *

The old man gives a tired smile as he leaves to the Janitor's Office; it was another Friday evening at the school, and the man was just eager to get home and catch the episodes of Law & Order.

As he steps closer to the door, getting his key to unlock it, Mr. Gordon realizes it's cracked a bit.

"What the…?"

He rests a weary hand to its hard steel frame before pushing it forward, the door moving effortlessly.

It opened with a rusty creak, the darkness of the room breaking from the dim light in the hall way.

Peering in for a bit, he slowly clicks the lights on, very confused and suspicious.

_'…Why the hell is the door open?…I thought I closed it.'_

He grumbled and shrugged, figuring old age was getting to him, and closes the door before setting his coat on his spinning chair.

Looking out the window, he noticed the orange evening sky slowly turning to a grayish color, the clouds dark and heavily hung.

"…Huh, that's funny….Looks like a storm is coming in."

Mr, Gordon curses slightly, trying to find the extra umbrella he thought he brought with him; the old man loved to be prepared for anything.

As he rambled through his drawers for that umbrella, the door gave a loud creak.

He pauses in mid search, slowly looking over his hunched shoulder with some confusion...

The door was wider now, showing the hallway a bit more.

Mr. Gordon raised a blonde eyebrow, straightening up. He walked to the door cautiously, wrapping thick fingers around the frail doorknob, and peeked outside.

...There was no one in the hallway.

_'Hm. Probably just the wind.'_

The old man chose to ignore that there was no wind blowing that moment.

But he wasn't the type to get worked up over any superstitious...or any of _that_ mumbo jumbo.

A crash brought his attention to the room across from him.

There, seen from the door's window, a dark figure flashed by suddenly.

It was quick and the blonde man had to do a double take, but he knew he saw something.

Startled to life, Mr. Gordon raced across the hall, grabbing the handle and swinging it open.

The door swung back with a bang, the dark room filling with hallway light.

"Who's in here?"

The tan man gave the room a once over, but finding no one inside, for the classroom was completely empty...

A sudden feel of uncertainty befalling him, despite not understanding why he was getting so worked up.

_'The hell? But I was sure someone was in here…'_

Just then, the lights shut off.

Mr. Gordon jumps and looks up to the lights, realization striking his face.

"No…"

He frequently clicks the switch up and down, but no lights turn back on; he makes a irritable face and grumbles, digging in his pocket for a key.

"Dammit…the power's gone."

With a huff, he forgets about his suspicion and turns to go find the fuse box in the storage room.

Unknown to the old man, however, the shadows dance around him, following after his retreating form.

* * *

Amanda jumped into Matt's arms when the lights went out.

She clings to him, looking around nervously while the older boy doesn't mind at all.

Looking up, the brunette chuckles meekly, offering a weak smile.

"Sorry…"

"It's good." Matt assures her, not letting her go anytime soon. "I'm not too fond of the dark either."

Amanda nods, blushing at their closest. She realizes she hasn't let go yet, and pulls away shyly, not seeing the disappointment on Matt's face.

"It's strange" Amanda replies, looking at the ceiling lights as she gathers her bag.

"Didn't the school _just_ get new lights last week? Why would they go out _now_?"

"Maybe something happened."

That didn't help her much...

Amanda was still worried about what _**HE**___would do. After all, she knew she saw him earlier…m-maybe he was **_in_** the school now.

Maybe he was in the shadows, _**watching**_ her...

Matt saw her anxious look and waved his hand dismissively.

"Let's not worry about it! 'Sides, it's getting late; we better head out."

Smiling, he grabs his coat, throwing it on.

"I mean…if something _is_ happening, we wouldn't want to stick around for it. Right?"

Amanda laughed softly, but then an idea formed in her head from his words.

If she left now and ran, she could get home in time…She'd be able to live another day!

"You're right Matt."

She gleamed to him, happy she figured it all out on how to beat her monstrous stalker.

"Let's walk home, together." The brunette turned away, still not seeing Matt's cute blushing face.

Grabbing her coat, Amanda's dark blue eyes wandered to the window near the stairs...

Her heart stopped and almost leapt in her throat.

The woods were darker now, drowning in a pool of blackness.

But even so…she could see him.

He stood tall in the distance, his pale skin creating a haunting glow along his slender form.

The place where his eyes should be was sunk into his face, causing his skin to twist and stretch disgustedly...

Making an ugly glare...

That stared heatedly at her...

Just _**waiting**_...

Jerking away and slamming her locker shut, Amanda yanks her coat and reached for her bag, never breaking eye contact from him.

She starts to back away, his gaze pouring into her soul and sending an aura of evil her way.

The poor girl jumps in surprise as Matt pats her shoulders, looking concerned.

"Are you alright? You look like you saw a _ghost_."

"Huh? Oh…" The brunette breathed in, looking back out the window into the darkness.

...Slenderman was no where to be seen...

"It's...it's nothing." Amanda replied, putting her coat on and walking down the hall.

"C-C'mon, let's go. This place is giving me the creeps."

Matt watches her for a bit, looking towards the window as well. Seeing nothing, he shrugs and follows her to the second floor.

* * *

They walked down the stairs, reaching the second floor in no time.

When they turned the corner, the two were welcomed with darkness peering down the hall.

The school looked completely dead and eerie, and the darkness in the hall looked thick and menacing...

Amanda felt chills around her, the ominous feeling not going away as she dart her dark blue eyes cautiously.

_'The farther we go, the larger it grows…'_

Matt looked to her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...look on the bright side. At least we won't have to come back for a few days, eh?"

...She was glad Matt was there with her...For some reason, with him being there...

She was sure nothing bad would happened...

That is...

Until the smell assaulted her nose.

It came at her strong and surprisingly, making the young girl double over in sheer _**disgust**_.

"Amanda! Is something wrong?"

As Matt bent down to help her, Amanda felt her lip quiver and her stomach do several flip-flips.

It took everything in her to _**not**_ vomit.

The smell was overwhelmingly repulsive; it seep in her nose and stay there with that putrid feeling.

It stunk of decay...it stunk of blood

It stunk of _**death**_...

Matt gags when he smells it, his eyes narrowing in distaste as he covered his nose.

"God, what _reeks_?!"

He looked towards the storage room where we were moment ago, the odor penetrating from within.

As they stepped closer, their shoes makes splashing sounds in the dark...

While Matt made a grunt of confusion, Amanda felt a coldness freeze her body.

She dared to look down, seeing her good Mary Janes stain with dark crimson...

The boy felt her grip his jacket tighter, but he was more focused on what was inside...

While He grabbed the handle, he could feel a wet warmth stain his fingers, clinging to his skin as the horrid odor radiated from behind the steel door.

Amanda was not far behind as he pushed the door open; as it slowly opened, the first thing he saw was all the dark blood pooling on the floor.

The boy stares in shock, the door slowly opening to show the horrid scene, and his green eyes widen in fear.

"Good _God_…"

The brunette peers over his shoulder, her worst fears confirmed.

And she screamed terrified for her life.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**(What lurks behind that door~? Keep reading to find out~!)**


	6. A Dead Love

**Chapter 6**

**(Warning: This is where the story kinda takes a violent turn. I mean...this is Slenderman we're talking about. That said, I'd like to apologize in advance if you find the story too scary. I am not, however, sorry for writing the story; it's my idea and I like it. Still I hope you find it pleasing anyway. ^^")**

_'...So much blood...'_

That's what Amanda thought as her dark blue eyes gazed upon the revolting scene...

Dark red blood was everywhere, slowly dripping from the ceiling and down to the floor in a large pool.

Mr. Gordon was slumped down, or rather, his body was caved in...

Peering farther inside, Amanda and Matt could see that the old man's fat belly was ripped wide open, showing his bloodied insides...

His rib cages was cracked open, most of his internal organs gone, save for the tattered remains of his large intestines...

He was covered in his own dark blood, his blonde head slumped over pathetically.

Matt moved cautiously, taking his head by a few blonde locks; slowly, he lifts it up, seeing Mr, Gordon's face petrified in terror.

"Jesus..." Matt shuddered in fear, letting the head flop back down; he looked to Amanda in panic, stepping away.

"W-We need to get outta here...w-we need to get help!"

But the poor girl didn't hear him...She was too busy looking at the wall behind the mauled man.

Mr. Gordon's gruesome death struck deep terror into her heart...

But that wasn't what scared her the most.

No…

It was the bloody marking above him, blood trickling from the fresh print...

Staring at the wall, her body shook as she gazed upon the familiar shape..

A large circle and an X in the middle.

_'J-Just like...the one on...'_

"Amanda! Did you _hear_ me?"

The brunette flinches, her body still shaking, as Matt looks to her nervously.

"We need to call for _help_!"

She breathed harshly, fear building inside her as her eyes never leave the marking...

_'He's here! He's going to get me!'_

"...He's here..."

Amanda yanks away and runs down the hall, Matt calling her name and running after her as well.

* * *

The hallway echoed with their footsteps, blood staining the floor from the storage room.

The girl ran for her life, her brunette hair flying behind her, as Matt kept calling out for her.

"Amanda, wait!"

She couldn't hear him, of course; all she was worried about was getting out of there...

Slenderman was sending her a message...he was telling **_HER_** that she was **next**...

Mr. Gordon was just an appetizer...but she...

_She_ was the _**main**_ course...

_'NO! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

Amanda screams in panicked fear when an hand grabs her arm in a firm grip.

"Amanda! What's wrong?!" Matt yells, confused but still very much afraid.

When he grabbed for her, she doesn't control the look of fear as she stares to him, tears beginning to swell up.

"M-Matt…" She whimpers, trying to tug away so she can run.

"I think he's found me…"

"..I-I don't understand..." Matt replied, staring at her worried.

Amanda starts crying, letting Matt pull her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"H-he's here...h-he's not going to stop until he _has_ me..." She choked, her heart racing quickly.

"I-I'm going to _die_..."

A chill runs down his back, hugging the girl shivering in his arms; he began looking around as well, peering down the hall with anxious green eyes.

_'What does she mean? C-Could it be a stalker?'_

The silver-haired boy hugged the frail girl, beginning to dig in his pockets.

He didn't know what was happening, but he would try to do anything he could to protect her.

"Don't worry! I'm right here." Matt assured her, getting his cellphone out.

"He won't get to you. Look we'll just call the police and—"

"Y-You don't understand!" Amanda yelled, tears swelling in her eyes. "H-He's not human! I-It's…"

She pauses briefly, questioning whether Matt should know...

In all honestly, Amanda didn't want him to know...she never wanted _anyone_ to know about this...

But...he was trapped with her in this school...with Slenderman coming after **_her_**...

She owed him at least a warning...

Amanda breathes in, giving Matt a serious look.

"...It's the Slenderman."

The brunette girl couldn't believe that she just said that; Amanda felt so ridiculous, and she expected Matt to laugh at her and call her a little weirdo.

But instead, he stops dialing his phone, his anxiousness disappearing from his face. He looks to her, a dark seriousness overcoming his face.

"…So…it _is_ you."

His turned away slowly, his silver hair hung over his eyes.

Amanda looked up to him, tears still slipping down her now confused face. She could see him staring off to the side and towards a darker corner.

He still hold her close, but it was more hostile than comforting...

And Amanda couldn't help but feel the slightest chill run along her spine.

"...Huh...I guess he _was_ right after all..."

_'...W-who is he talking about...? ...Wh-What does he mean by that?'_

"..Finally...I'll be able to _escape_..."

A wicked grin spread across his face, and her eyes widen a bit in fear.

"...L-let me go, Matt...",

She struggled to pull away, her heart racing differently than when she was with him earlier...

"What's wrong, Amanda?" He smiled at her forcibly, his grip tightening. "Don't you feel _**safe**_ with me...?"

No...no, she didn't feel safer with him anymore.

In fact, she felt even **_more_** afraid...

Amanda yanked out of his hold and backed away from the boy, who only stood in silence and wore that disgusting grin.

His once handsome face was becoming dangerous...more evil...

"M-Matt...?"

He still grinned darkly, turning his deranged smile towards that shadowed corner and pointing to her.

"She's_ right~_ here, Sir."

Her heart leaped in her chest as the darkness shaped itself, the figure growing taller and taller until it towered behind Matt.

"No…" The girl steps back, her legs aching to bolt and run away.

"I've found her for you, Sir..."

The figure leaned in, his pale head leering at her with evil intent.

"_**No**_..." Amanda lets her mouth hang open, tears spilling from her face as her voice cracked.

It was _**him**_.

* * *

The shadows danced willingly to his command, surrounding the three of them in a cloud of darkness...

The only window on the second floor shined the moon's light, giving the being a heavenly glow...

But..he was anything but _heavenly_...

In all his dark, menacing glory, there was Slenderman standing before her...

Eager to rip her apart...

And there...by the monster's side...

Was Matt...her crush standing there willingly and smiling darkly.

Though, he did manage to give her a look of slight remorse.

"I figured he wasn't _just_ after me." Matt replied softly, though his soft deep voice was now poison to her ears.

He lifted his shirt up, showing her the dark burn on his stomach...

"T-The marking..."

Matt nodded, his green eyes dead with any emotions...

"I could feel someone else in the school was marked as well...I could feel that someone was being stalked by him too. I just didn't think it'd be _you_ though."

The brunette stepped back, terror showering her every move; Matt stepped closer, smiling that grin that use to make her heart melt.

"B-But…" She couldn't understand. "Why hasn't he **_killed_** you yet?!"

"I struck a deal with him. If I could find the other person…he'd spare me my life."

Matt offers Amanda a sad smile, stepping closer and closer.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I really liked you too. But I _don't_ want to die."

"Y-You..."

"And if you really _liked_ me...you'd do this..." He said, venom hiding behind that smile.

Large tendrils slithered from the being's body, surrounding behind the boy and aimed towards her.

"You understand, right?"

"..N-No..."

They shot out suddenly, and Amanda took that as a cue to run.

"**NO!**"

She raced down the hall, tears flying from her eyes...

Matt was **_not_** the guy she knew...he was **_not_** the guy she fell for...

He was just as _horrible_ as that **monster**...

As she hit the corner, half expecting tendrils to ambush her, she looked back and saw they weren't grabbing for her.

They were grabbing for Matt.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**(And this is just the beginning of the bloodshed. Again, I'm sorry if you suffer some type of...disturbance. ^^" But I still hoped you enjoyed the story anyway!)**


	7. The Chase

**Chapter 7**  
**(Yep...Blood shed a-coming. So grab some goggles. It's gonna get crazy!)**

* * *

Amanda watched with dread as the long slimy tendrils seized the boy and yanked him high in the air.

"Wh-What are you _doing_?!"

The sliver-haired boy struggled in the hold, panic displayed in him as he stared into the pale face of the terrifying being.

"S-She's here, just like you _**asked**_!" He protested, gripping at the black, fleshy tendril. "Y-You said you _wouldn't_ kill me if brought her!"

_**"…CoRRecT…"**_

His vise grip on the poor boy tightened gradually, erupting a pained shout from Matt.

_**"i DiD sAy that…"**_

A tendril trailed up the boy's chest slowly, oozing disgusting black goo on his body; in a sudden motion, it yanked back and stabbed into the boy's chest with a powerful force.

_**"BuT…I dId NoT mEAn sO…"**_

Matt screamed agonizingly as blood burst forth, trailing down his white shirt in thin red strands.

The shirt quickly turned a palish pink as the tendril neatly split his torso down the middle; other tendrils came forth, grabbing at his skin to widen the gash.

Dark crimson poured from the boy's mouth and his green eyes dilated with weariness. He shifted his gaze to Amanda, who had become the petrified witness of his ultimate demise.

The brunette couldn't look away from his dulling gaze, his once green eyes losing their bright colors fast.

More dark blood plopping to the ground like paint, pooling along the floor slickly, as the tall slender being raised a bony spider hand.

Slenderman tilted his head casually and also mockingly at Matt's miserable state, his long fingers trailing and poking along the soft pink tissue of Matt's lungs.

Matt was in so much pain; with each soft poke at his lungs, he left his breathing slip away from him quickly.

"S-Stop.." He could only whisper pathetically, already knowing that pleading would be futile at this point.

Amanda felt her legs grow weaker, seeing the crush she once had become mere food to a demon. She couldn't find the strength in her to run, so she slowly slid down to the floor, her frail body shaking in terror.

Slenderman wraps a tendril around each pink lung, destroying the rib cage with a sicken crunch as he yanked them away with no effort.

Matt bellowed an unearthly wail. his eyes rolling into his head for a bit, before becoming dead-weight instantly.

Blood spurted everywhere to the floor, and his silver head slumped down to his chin, blood running from his nose and mouth...

And his once bright green eyes turning completely dead.

Slenderman eyed the lung hungrily, the same hunger a lion would give a deer, before turning his leering gaze directly towards Amanda...

The young whimpering girl lays on the floor with her eyes closed, not wanting to feast oh his newest victim.

Straightening up to his towering, slender form, his pale skin gives away to form a demonic, monstrous mouth.

**_"BeSiDes…"_**

He lifted the dead boy high to admire his macabre work; an arrogant smirk played on that mouth, stretching his pale skin as he does so...

**_"Why HavE oNe sOUl WheN yOu cAn hAVe tWo?"_**

Slenderman rips the boy in half down the middle easily, bright blood splashing along his face as bones cracked and organs ripped to shreds.

The mouth of darkness grew wider, his skin stretching even more, and he begins to feasts viciously upon the dead flesh.

* * *

Amanda was frozen still...

The poor brunette girl couldn't move no matter how _desperately_ she wanted to.

Instead, her body forced her to sit there, her hands covering her ears and trying to block out the sounds of ripping flesh.

Hence, she didn't hear the soft clatter of shoes make their way over to her shaking her.

She kept her eyes closed, her breathing soft and struggled; this horrid smell assaulted her nose, and panic raced through her as he stood before her.

The smell of **death** encircled her being, clinging to her clothes and skin, and she jumped as something splattered into her lap.

Amanda could feel the blood pool into her lap and strain her dress; looking down, bile instantly rose in her throat as she eyed Matt's still beating heart.

**_"tHe BoY waNTed tO GiVe YoU hIs heARt…"_**

The dark, menacing laughter bellowed from the being as she just sat there, dark blue eyes widen as the heart pumped slowly.

..Blood spurting out onto her skin and dress...

Amanda heard more of the disgusting squishing sounds, and she couldn't stop herself she she turned her gaze to Slenderman consuming a pink lung.

The pink organ squished and sloshed around in his mouth while half of it hung limp along his chin. Dark blood dripped from his pale faceless features, looking down at his next prey.

The gore was too much, and Amanda felt her lip quiver before vomiting in repulse at her side.

Slenderman's non-existing stare stayed on the girl in disdain, almost having the urge to make eyes and roll them, as he swallowed causally.

He towers over her sick form, blood dripping onto her hair and skin in dark puddles.

**_"5 MiNuTeS."_**

Amanda jerks at the harsh low voice, sickness still clinging to her mouth; her wiped her mouth shakily, peering up with fright at the monster. She winced as crimson plopped and trickled down her tan face, mixing into her streams of tears.

"I-I don't understand…"

_**"hE wAs NoT oF qUAlity. i dEsiRe a ChasE before KillINgS…"**_

He leans over the poor girl, almost backing her against the wall with that **_revolting_** smell still clinging to him.

_**"sO i'lL gIVe YoU 5 miNUtes tO ruN. ThEn…I sHalL cOMe fOr yOU…"**_

The brunette girl stood up with some struggling, her scared stare never leaving the unnerving one from Slenderman.

_'..It's a trick...i-it's has to be...'_

_**"OnE...~~"**_

_'But I'll take it anyway!'_

In a flash, Amanda turn and dashed down the stairs, demonic laughter following after mockingly.

* * *

Everywhere she turned, the darkness grew, closing in on her.

It ached to grab her...ached to pull her back to that demonic being...

_'No...No, I can't **die** here!'_

The brunette girl swung her body around a corner, the darkness trailing behind her, and slid down the banister in a hurry.

She didn't have to look back to know the blackness was gaining on her; it was covering the school in a mist of nonexistence, and it would take her next should she give up now.

Amanda jumps down, stumbling to her feet before frantically trying to open the entrance; but to her horror, the doors remained locked.

"Please, _no_!"

She yanks at the handles, feeling the presence of the darkness slowly trail down the stairs.

Banging against the doors, tears slid down her face as she gazed outside in panic.

"Lemme out! **_Please_**, lemme out!"

Amanda turns around with wide eyes, the darkness drawling closer as she struggled to open the door.

_**'oH? ArE you GiVing Up so sOOn, ChiLD?'**_

His voice violated her mind suddenly and hauntingly...

That was all it took for Amanda to grab the nearest fire extinguisher with panicked determination.

With brute force, unexpected from a frail girl, Amanda grunts as she chucks it through the doors' window, a crunching crash of falling glass echoing.

The school's alarm blared loudly as she climbed out hurriedly, feeling some of the glass slide into her skin.

She falls down the front steps and to the soft grass below. She groaned in pain, but that didn't stop her from getting up and racing into the deepness of the woods.

She escaped one darkness and fled into another, the demonic laughter echoing behind her...

_'I-I can do this!'_ She screamed in her mind as she ran into the woods and through the darkness...

The only fastest way home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**(Hoped you like the gore! Stick around for more Slenderman terror! And review!...if you want to. (^3^)**


	8. Never Surrender

**Chapter 8**  
**(Holy Balls, you're still here! Such tough cookies you all turned out to be ;) So Enjoy more Slenderman carnage!)**

* * *

Amanda ran deep into the dark forest, the pitch-blackness surrounding her.

Amanda didn't know long she ran...the girl didn't even know _where_ she was exactly...

She just ran.

The dark place remained silent, save for the rapid thumping of her Mary Janes against fallen leaves and bark.

Tears flew from her frightened face, her lip bleeding crimson red from biting too hard.

The woods were of no concern to her at this point.

Amanda didn't care that the branches left small gashes on her tan skin.

She didn't care that her dark brunette hair was yanked every which way by the forest.

The poor girl just wanted to hear her mama scream at her for being late. She wanted to hear her papa yell in Spanish how worried they were.

Amanda wouldn't mind if they were anger; she only wanted to see them again.

…If she'd _**ever**_ see them again.

_'Don't think like this! Just keep running!'_

"Ah!"

A sharp pain cuts through her left shoulder, and Amanda finds her falling to the ground.

She brought a hand up quickly, wincing as her sleeve stained with pouring blood.

The brunette girl slowly stood up, crimson slipping through her fingers and down her arm, and she started back to running.

Her breathing was hitched and panicked as her eyes darted around the darkness...hoping _**HE**_ wasn't lurking nearby.

But each time she gazed into the shadows, the poor girl felt like she was going in circles...

That the forest had already trapped her inside...

That he had already won this little sadistic game...

_'Stop it! Don't think like this! You're going to get out of these woods alive!'_

Her mind was already set on getting out of there and kept screaming at her to keep going.

Screaming at her to not be a **coward** and give up...

She needed to **_survive_** this...to get back home..

Back to the welcoming arms of her parents...

* * *

Amanda kept running, the darkness going on for miles and miles, it seemed.

Her legs were growing numb, and her body was aching all over...

She didn't know how long she could go on...

**"CoMe NoW, ChIlD~~"**

But that distorted voice echoing in her ears made her go further. She forgot all about her pain and powered through it.

"L-Leave me alone..."

**"yOu'Re nOt gOiNg tO lAsT lOnGeR~~"**

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

She ran faster, feeling his presence trending closer. A light broke through in the distance, and her heart leapt in relief.

_'I-I did it! I made it out of the woods!'_

"I-I won...I won, you _**bastard**_!" Amanda yelled, laughing in joy as the light grew brighter and brighter...

She ran through the opening...

...Only to find out she came into a giant clearing...

"..W-What?"

The moon shone beautifully in the night sky, its pale light blinding her. Stars twinkled in the far distance, dotting the sky like glitter...

Amanda stood there in the middle of the clearing, her body pleading to collapse into the cool grass, and looked around in a panic..

..Where was she?

T-This was the way home! She was so _sure_ of it!

"W-Where am I?"

The clouds rolled in gradually, making the light disappear into a shroud of darkness; the sky's once navy blue color turned black, the stars beginning to vanish one by one...

The brunette girl became terrified as the shadows scattered along the grass and made their way to her, leaving her more vulnerable than before.

The woods became dead silent again..

There were no sounds echoing around her...

Just a thick tension hanging in the air.

It beat at her chest, leaving a heavy weight on her; breathing became hard, and Amanda tumbled under her feet, falling to the grass below.

Sweat slid down her face, landing in her lap, and her eyes widen in fear. The air was warm and crisp against her skin, yet an icy chill ran down her body.

..It was a **trap**...

A twig snapped suddenly, and she swung towards the noise. Another snapped on her left, and her eyes darted nervously.

It became apparent that the noises were coming from all around.

She tried to get up, but her leg muscles were stiff and numb.

_'Get up…**GET UP**!'_

Despite her body protesting in pain, Amanda listened to her conscious, getting up hurriedly and backing away.

**"cHiLd~ WhErE aRe YoU~?"**

Amanda flinched, feeling her heart stop briefly...

A presence stood behind her, mocking the terror she felt.

She felt it tower over her soul, _aching_ to tear into her soft skin and make her weep blood.

Despite the fear pounding at her body, pleading for her to run, Amanda looked back...

...She regretted it with every fiber in her bone.

Slenderman stood there, blending in with the trees and towering over her. His black suit still shone with Matt's bright blood as he stared darkly at her whimpering form.

The beast stepped forth, and Amanda found herself floating in a mist of shadows. They crawled to her, consuming the grass she stood on as she was surrounded completely.

Staring up into his horrid appearance, she watched as Slenderman's face ripped apart...

Stretching into a wide, wicked smirk.

**"TiME's uP…"**

* * *

Her dark blue eyes watched with terror at his tall, menacing form.

The shadows swirled and shifted around him, his body weaving in and out of the darkness...

It struck fear in her heart the moments the shadows blocked her vision...

Each time he did, he came closer...

That smirk of his widening...

**"tSk, TsK, TSK~~"**

His long arm stretched outward to her, reaching to grab long locks of silky brunette hair.

Amanda shook as his grip tightened, making her wince at the pulling of her scalp.

**"Such a sHAme…YoU cOuLDn't last longer…"**

Her bleeding arm gave off an amazing aroma, and Slenderman couldn't contain the hunger bellowing inside him.

He gripped the handful of hair, sharply tugging her closer as she cried out pitifully.

**"BuT nOW I hAVe YoU…"**

He leaned in closer towards her petrified face., her fear mingling with the delicious scent of her blood.

"N-No..."

**"you'Ve EscAped oNCe…"**

His smirk grew wider, skin tearing as black goo began to seep from his face.

**"bUt tHat shaN't hAPPen ****aGaiN…  
**

"No..._NO_!"

With a sudden new strength, she yanked back and winced as hair ripped from her scalp.

With a force surprising for her, Amanda jerks from his powerful hold and ran quickly, disappearing again into the darkness.

Slenderman stared after the retreating girl, bloodied brunette hair laying in his hand, as a dark chuckle retched from his diabolical person.

**"hOw IntriuGing…"**

He strides after the girl calmly, a sudden glee to kill overcoming him.

**_"A WoRthy Kill…tHis, i mUSt obSeRve…"_**

* * *

Her head was heavy on her shoulders as Amanda ran through the forest. Blood was leaking from her head fast, and it didn't help that she was moving so quickly.

Yet, she kept on.

She wouldn't give up until she had ran into her house...

Until she was in the comfort of her parents...

Amanda ran until she stopped to rest, leaning on the trunk of a tree.

Gasping for air, blood softly trickled down her paling cheek and pooling around her chin. She felt at her head before pulling back a deeply crimson hand.

He had torn a good deal of hair and scalp away…

_'It'll grow back…N-Now's not the time to stop and worry about useless things.'_

The brunette girl glanced up then, relief flashing in her eyes as she saw smoke puff from a rusted chimney.

The sky blue weather vane turned ever so slightly along the right of it.

Her house…

It was a mere 6 yards away, just waiting for her.

She could make it…she could run in there and be safe.

Smiling weakly, Amanda moves in time as the tree behind her is smashed to pieces.

Looking back startled, a tendril wavered in the air, swiping at her head that time.

She barely ducks away, swerving towards her house and starting back to running again.

The brunette girl kept at it, even though her legs pounded with pain and her head grew weary from blood lost.

_'I'm not dead yet!'_ She told herself, her eyes lowering in determination. _'Don't give up! You're almost there!'_

She lunges out of the woods, the moon stinging her eyes for a moment.

At the same time, a tendril shot out to wrap around her ankle.

Amanda gave a squeak of surprise as she trips, falling down in a heap. Looking back, the girl sneers in growing irritation rather than fear, eyeing the limb like scum.

"Let go…LET _**GO**_ OF ME!"

She tries kicking at the thing, hoping to pull it away. Instead, it tightens its grip on her ankle, making her cry out in pain.

Tears poured down her face, but not in fear.

No…she was _done_ being scared.

She escaped the evil bastard before, and she'd do it again!

**"OH, a LitTlE bRAvE, ArE wE~?"**

...It was _amazing_ what a person could do when they were terrified beyond belief...

Without hesitation, Amanda reaches down and bites the tendril hard, bringing surprise into the being for the first time in a long time.

Black goo gushes through her teeth, and it yanks back, jerking from her jaw and skittering away.

She doesn't bother to spit; the bitter gunk tasted like victory.

Of course, that little act made several more tendrils pop out, but Amanda had already ran further through the yards.

Slenderman gave an irritable growl, expressing his anger at the stubborn child.

* * *

Amanda winced in pain as she tumbles over her sprained ankle.

Yet, she kept on. Her new-found determination made her press on towards her house.

_'If I can limp on it, then I can still fucking run on it!'_

With that, the brunette girl pumps her legs faster, pain searing in her body...

But she wasn't **dead**...

The broken ankle told her she was _still_ breathing...

Th blood told her she still had a **_beating_** heart...

The pain reminded her she was still _**alive**_...

So she wasn't dead.

Not yet.

Not as long as she didn't give up.

_'I won't give up...I'll fight to the end!'_

Gripping the fence in her bloody hands, Amanda leaps over the steel metal, landing rather ungracefully on her broken ankle.

She hears a crack and grunts loudly in pain, but keeps limping to the house.

This was it; she was only a foot away.

"Almost there!"

The brunette races up to the patio door, gripping the handle and forcing it open.

As she limps inside, tendrils sprang at her, aching to seize her and pull her into the darkness.

Amanda merely sneers angrily over her shoulder and slams the door rudely on them.

The constant pounding on the wooden frame didn't bother her at all.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**(I hoped you liked it! Reviews are welcomed (^3^)**


	9. The Face-Off

**Chapter 9**  
**(The actions winding up to the Final. What's gonna happen? Read to find out)**

* * *

Amanda, almost stumbling to the kitchen floor, gasps harshly and watched as the pounding grew more violently.

The wood creaked at the steady abuse, and the girl saw a few chips fly from the door to her feet.

In sheer agitation, she yanks a chair over to prop it up against the door.

Of course, Amanda knew it wouldn't stop him.

Nothing would be able to stop his powerful force.

But that chair against the door bought her some time, and that's all she wanted.

Sighing tiredly, Amanda limped into the bathroom and flicked the light on to get a good look in the mirror.

Dried blood was caked along her pretty tan face, and bright crimson still steamed from where the beast yanked out her scalp.

Her once white school shirt was torn from falling and running, not to mention the mud and the remainders of Matt's gore that greatly stained it.

_'This shirt is definitely not coming out in the wash...'_

Her long brunette hair was tangled and matted from the abuse of Slenderman's grip, and her dark blue eyes were glazed over in pain and tiredness.

To say she looked like shit was an understatement.

Letting out a strangled sigh, Amanda opened the bottom cabinet to pull out a first-aid kit.

She wasn't about to face this asshole all broken up.

That would be just stupid.

_'Of course, going against him with bandages won't make a difference.' _Amanda snorted to herself.

Grabbing one of her pink towels, the brunette girl wets it gently with cold water.

Gradually and carefully, she sits down on the tub, hissing at the pain in her legs.

The pain grew worse as Amanda cleaned her head wound, and she could still feel her ankle screaming and pulsing violently.

Eh…she'd take care of that later.

* * *

It took her a good 5 minutes to get cleaned up and to fix her ankle.

As much as her body still ached in pain, Amanda wasn't about to spend her chances getting pretty for him.

This wasn't a date.

Hurrying to her room, as fast as her ankle would allow her, the brunette girl threw on a long purple dress.

She was cautious about her surroundings and kept an eye sharp for anything suspicious as she limped her way into the hallway.

Making a trip to the kitchen, Amanda went to the knife rack and grabbed her father's largest butcher knife.

She was on her toes as she went through the house, but as she came out of the kitchen, Amanda had realized something...

The house was quiet...

Looking back to the side door, she noticed that the pounding against the door had stopped, and the house was drowned in deafening silence.

This wouldn't had been a problem any other night, since the house was this quiet during this time.

But this silence…struck her as odd.

Where were her parents?

With the pounding on the door, surely they would've come running to see what the commotion was all about…

"Meow…"

Gasping softly as she jumped, Amanda was startled to see Fred by her feet, eyeing her friendly like usual.

"Oh, it's just you…"

Smiling with relief, the girl goes to pick up her beloved cat, but he merely patters away towards her parents' bedroom.

Looking to the door, Amanda couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

Her heart sped up a bit, and she followed after her cat, hoping to check on her parents and make sure they're ok...

Fred rushes towards the door to enter the room, like he does on every night, before he halts 3 feet in front of it.

He stared at the door blankly, and Fred soon began to hiss darkly.

As she came closer, Amanda notices something was off...

Fred was glaring down at the door, his eyes glowering threateningly.

His brown hair stood up straight, and his ears were lowered as he hissed lowly.

The girl darted her eyes towards the door to their room, and sudden panic ran through her spine, ruining her plans of fighting against Slenderman.

"He wouldn't have…"

Despite the broken ankle, Amanda ran to the door, nearly breaking it down as she bursts into the room.

Her eyes sunk back into her face as her mouth opened in stunned horror...

* * *

"M-Mama…? Pa-Papa…?"

As she whimpered, her body beginning to shake, Amanda lost her balance and leaned against the door frame.

Her eyes swell with tears as she looked upon her parents...

Who laid there slumped in their king-size bed...

**Dead**.

Both heads were neatly decapitated, blood slipping along the bed posts as one head was stabbed on either side at the foot of the bed.

Their eyes were ripped away viciously, only showing bloody sockets, and their mouths were fixed with sudden shock and fear.

Her parents' bodies were marred and mangled, still laying in bed as if they were asleep...

Their hands entwine together as a sickening last gesture.

Tears slipped from her eyes and poured down her face as she stared at their hands.

H-he got to them…

"No…"

He got to them...

"NO.."

Slenderman...had won...

Amanda, her heart breaking over and over, falls into a pathetic heap, tears of angry slipping along her chin.

"NO, NO, NO! Goddammit! YOU BASTARD!"

She cried out desperately, sobbing combining with her wails of outrage.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!"

**"…YoUr SOUL…"**

Amanda flinched at the darkness looming in his voice. Her dark blue eyes looked at her parents blankly, then slowly turned that gaze behind her.

As her eye trailed up his slender form, Amanda felt her grip on the knife tighten.

Standing behind her, fresh blood staining his suit, was Slenderman...

That dark smirk widening on his pale face.

* * *

The silence echoed throughout the house as the girl stared behind her at the beast.

Fred looked up to him as well and hissed in anger while Amanda sat like stone by his side.

Slenderman stood in the door frame, glancing towards the dead bodies with hidden glee.

**"HoW dO YoU lIkE mY GiFt~~?"**

He chuckled darkly at her as Amanda slowly turned her body to face him.

Her brunette hair blocked her face for a bit, but she gradually looked up to him, giving him only a tired look...

Her crying eyes dead with any emotion except sadness.

"...Why?" She asked softly. "Why me...?"

**"NeVeR hAvE I'VE witness SuCh a fAsiNatINg Soul…"**

His black suit pierced the room, coloring it with black darker than the night, as he gazed at her with satisfaction.

**"I sHaLL ENJOY tHis MeaL…"**

Amanda felt rage at him, her eyes blinding with fierce anger.

Gritting her teeth, she held the kitchen knife tight in her shaking hand.

"Then.."

Amanda said shakily, her anger overwhelming the fear she had in her heart. "You're gonna have a hard time."

Tears ran down her face, but she faced death in the eye.

As some light came back to her face, Amanda stared into that pale face of nothingness.

"Because I WON'T go down like a coward!"

**"…FooLish ChIld…"**

His tendrils stretched out, surrounding her person in long, entangling loops.

Amanda stares him down, her heart racing dangerously as she got ready to attack.

**"YoU Can'T StoP me…"**

The darkness etched throughout the room, and Amanda threw Fred out to save him at least.

As Slenderman towered over her, his smirk growing wider and wider, she could feel her grip on the knife tighten against her shaking.

It tightened to the point that her hand bled.

At that moment, her blood hit the ground, and the beast smiled maliciously at the fresh smell.

**"nO oNE Can…"**

The tendrils, from every direction possible, lunged forth to seize the young girl.

The darkness collapsed around her, leaving her with no chance to escape.

...Amanda screamed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**(I hoped you like it! Reviews are welcomed!)**


	10. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

It was 4:00 in the morning when the police finally arrived to the small house in the quiet little neighborhood.

A few of the neighbors stood outside their homes, watching the two officers slowly walk up to the porch.

Several neighbors had complained about disturbing noises from the Montez's place along 21 Dawson Street.

"What do you think it is, Howard?" The red-haired officer asked to the blond one, approaching the house with caution.

"Probably another domestic case. Either way, we need to be on guard if something jumps off..."

The two policemen walked up the porch, Howard knocking on the door while his other hand hovered over his gun.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez? This is the police. We got a report of screaming coming from your house. Is everything alright in there?"

..Nothing...

As Howard tried again, more neighbors peered over their fences to see just what the loud noises were all about.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez?"

Howard tried knocking again, getting ready to bust the door down. "If you're in there, you _need_ to answer us now."

"...Hey, look man…"

The redhead, Johnson, pushed at the door, which opened slightly with a soft creak.

"..It's open..."

Suddenly, Fred shot past them, startling the men a bit. The feline looked positively disturbed and quickly darted down the sidewalk.

Howard and Johnson looked to the cat bewildered and then glanced at each other warily.

Nodding with an understanding, they made the ultimate decision to walk into the house.

* * *

Stepping inside with their guard up full-force, their noses are instantly assaulted with the smell of death.

Johnson almost stumbles back and covered his mouth and nose in utter disgust.

"Jesus…What the hell _happened_ in here…?"

Howard ave him a wary look, and they continued to trended carefully, their guns drawn and ready to aim at any threat.

To cover more ground, the two of them decided to split up and search around the house, hoping to find anything of use.

Giving the living room and kitchen a once-over, Johnson couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Damn. It's like the place was ransacked."

He suddenly feels something sticky beneath his shoe; looking down, he makes a face of concern when he sees the bloodied footprints leading into the kitchen.

"..Oh man..."

Stepping in there with anxiousness, the policeman sees that one of the larger butcher knifes was missing, which increases the fear growing in his heart.

"Johnson…You better take a look at this."

The redhead turns to his blond partner, who was crouched by the bathroom and looking to him grimly.

The floor of the bathroom was spotted with crimson, and Howard's white glove was stained red.

"_**Blood**_…and _lots_ of it."

Similar bloodied footprints led out the bathroom and headed down the end of the hall.

The smell had grown stronger by then, and the men glanced towards the parents' bedroom door.

As Johnson stepped closer, his gun raised, the smell seeped into his nose with overwhelming power.

He gulped harshly, hoping he wouldn't vomit, and carefully opened the door.

* * *

The silence was interrupted by the wood creaking, and as he peered into the room, redhead's brown eyes widen with fear.

Sweat ran down his face, and the man could feel the bile in his throat.

Howard came closer behind him, and saw the horrific scene.

"My **_God_**…"

The policemen saw the parents' mangled bodies...

Both beheaded and heads impaled on the bed posts...

Both with their eyes grouched out and missing...

But worse of all…They saw Amanda.

Still in her pretty purple night gown, which was stained with dark crimson, Amanda's body was nailed to the wall by her ankles and wrists.

Sharp wood sunk into her soft skin, pinning her there as blood had dripped along her body and to the floor.

Painted on the wall in blood was a large circle with an X around her body. The crimson still dripped gradually to the floor, telling them that it was done recently.

As he looked on, his heart thumping against his chest, Howard noticed Amanda's whole torso was ripped open gruesomely.

The blond's face grimaced in complete repulse when he saw that her organs were completely gone, torn away forcibly.

Her head was slumped over, and her long brunette hair hung low, covering her face.

Johnson stepped forward with a shaking hand, his mouth dry as he reached for her head.

As he lifts it up gently, his fear finally busted forth, and he shouted out in shock, backing away with panic.

Amanda's once pretty little face was dry and cracking, drained of any fluids.

Her tan skin was pulled tight against her skull, and it slowly fell off her in clumps.

The men stood there froze, paralyzed by the haunting gaze of her glazed dark blue eyes.

As Johnson began to step back, stumbling a bit, he swallowed deeply while he put his gun away shakily.

"W-We gotta call for backup!''

Howard agreed, and they slowly turned around to head out the door.

They only making it a few feet before they hastily bolted down the hallway and exited the house in horror.

The frighten policemen left her body there, and her head slumped back on her shoulder.

Her body was mangled, abused, and horrifyingly **_dehumanized_**...

Yet, a sweet smile was stuck on her dead face.

A smile of deep insanity and overall defeat.

...Those **_silly_** men.

If they'd only taken the time to look around…

Of course, when another team would come in later, they would noticed, to their horror, that the killer left one message hovering over her in dark, revolting blood:

**"CAN'T RUN…"**

* * *

**The End.**

**(Wow...I actually finished a story... Welp! I hope you all enjoyed this. But it's not the end. Far from it; there will be a sequel to the mayhem. My work is not done...and neither is Slenderman's... Please review everyone! (^3^)**


End file.
